Fatal frame 2 Oc oneshot
by deathangel1630
Summary: In Minakami a new ritual will take place for two twins named Mayumi and Mizuki...


Oc one-shot

My sister Mizuki, she was my younger twin sister and yes we are twins. Together in 3 days the ritual or the ceremony will start. And we to think of this belief, we have the same fate like our mother and Father.

We're very close siblings and we love each other so my sister decided for us to run away but I couldn't because, I want Mizuki and I perform the ritual together and nothing more.

"Mayumi...Please I don't want to be left behind, I want to runaway with you."Mizuki said as I petted her head and smiled.

"No Mizuki, I want us to perform the ritual together..."I said as she shooked her head.

"Are you really sure Mayumi?"She asked sadly as I nodded and began to hug her tightly.

"Yes, for the village and the people."She hugged me back and we saw Sae and Yae standing on our cell door with the key carved of our family symbol, a sakura flower.

"Mayumi, Mizuki! We have the key so you can both escape, Itsuki and Mutsuki will tell you both the way out of here in this village." Sae said as I shooked my head.

"Sae...Yae...I'm sorry but I decided."I said as the looked at each other shocked.

"Mayumi, what are you saying?!" Yae asked as Mizuki explained.

~A minute later~

The twins understand and their heads where looking down on the ground sad. Sae and Yae felt pain in their chest since we were all childhood friends. They couldn't handle the pain I was under and my sister, it's hard for a twin leaving the other half behind.

"Sae please understand...We have too, for the village and take care of Mizuki...When I turn into a crimson butterfly." I said as I noticed Mizuki and the Kurosawa twins were crying.

"We will miss you Mayumi..."Yae said as Sae nodded in agreement and now I finally get to perform the ritual with Mizuki.

The twins left us both behind in our cell and I realized that what I was borned for; I was borned for this Ritual. Together, with my sister.

~2 days later~

Our Father Minato went inside our cell...Our father is a toy maker and he make toys for us and for the children in this village, I saw him with a red chord and we both stood up as he tied the chord to us both.

I then felt the tears in his eyes Then Mizuki wiped them away from his face.

"Father don't cry..."I said as he nodded.

"Mayumi Please forgive me, but for the village and the people...For Minakami Village." He said kissing my forehead and prepared for the ritual.

We went to our Family Altar in our house and our father accompanied us. We then bowed on our Altar and sat down so the priest will purify us together with Ryokan Kurosawa, Sae and Yae's Father and the ceremony master of this village.

We prayed and meditated to the god's to make our ritual a success and I felt Mizuki's hand on mine, I looked over and had a questioned look.

"Mizuki?" I asked as she cried.

"Mayumi..I'm sorry!" She then threw her arms in the air and embraced me, I then hugged her back.

"Mayumi...Promised that we'll always be together..."Mizuki said as I shooked my head.

"Yet, I will break our promises...We can't Mizuki...Don't make promises that you can keep." She then sobbed and cried harder.

"Mizuki don't cry, you should be happy...This is for the village..."I said as I parted from her and wiped her tears away.

Ryokan-sama now accompanied us to the Kurosawa mansion for us to prepare for the ritual...But first rest for tomorrow.

We now say our goodbyes to our friends, Sae, Yae, Itsuki, Mutsuki and Chitose...And also to our father who loves us so dearly.

"Goodbye my friends...And tomorrow...I will become a Butterfly..." I stated as they left us behind in the guestroom.

"Mizuki...Sleep now..."I said as I petted her head as usual as she closed her beautiful dark brown eyes and sleep.

~the next day~

I felt the priest tap my shoulder and I woke up.

"The ritual...Will begin..."He said as I nodded and woke Mizuki up.

"Mizuki, it's time..."She woke up and she nodded sadly.

"Mayumi... Promise me...That you won't let you won't let go of my hand while we go to the ritual or ceremony room."She said.

"Of course I will, I promised right? Let's go." I helped her stand up from the futon and went out of the guest room.

We passed many corridors and saw Se and Yae standing a big door and opened it.

It was the Ceremony room, first Ryokan-sama blessed or purified us and Mizuki and I separated ways to both stairs of the room.

"Mizuki..." I sighed and used the stairs.

We went down suddenly opened the door to the garden path, we saw stepping levers and we steeped on it making the doors open.

Again Mizuki and I hold our hands and proceeded to the shrine, the priest was chanting and Ryokan-sama opened the Kusabi's sacrificial room then we went inside it.

"Mayumi...I'm scared." She murmured and gripped my hand tighter.

"Don't be afraid...I'm here..."I whispered and we both went to the other room...To the shrine...

We both passed on cave and we saw two mourners waiting for us both, we nodded and we're almost there. Were in the Eternal sacrificing room but we need to be in the abyss.

We went down to the stairs and we were there now, the priest took their positions and clashing down their staffs on the stone ground of the abyss shrine.

"Mizuki...Now...We both...We become one..." I said as Lied down on the stone bed, and I took my hands guiding them through my neck.

"I forgive you Mizuki...And...Thank you..."I said as she leaned down my face.

"Mayumi...I'm sorry."She said.

"Mizuki...It's alright." The priests' staff stopped for a second and I whispered to words.

"Kill me..."I said and she pressed her hands like a butterfly and the priests staffs clashed down faster than before.

Mizuki pressed her hands harder and I smiled at her feeling her tears falling on her cheeks to mine. Her hands tightened more and more.

I felt our childhood memories mix together and my breath was running low then I knew. My eyes were getting blurry, everything turned black...I'm dead...

I died smiling; the ritual was a success...

Mizuki's P.O.V.

I felt Mayumi's gone and tears were pouring out from my eyes. I saw my hands marked on her neck that formed into a butterfly.

"Crimson butterfly..."Mayumi died smiling for me...I felt my hair turn into silver as I cried more, the mourners carried her body and threw her away to the abyss...And a butterfly went out.

"Mizuki...Thank you..."She left me behind and then I kept on crying and sobbing...Leaving me...A butterfly formed on my neck.

~month's later~

I helped the people on the bountiful harvest and I smiled at them yet I still forlorn for my sister...Mayumi...

The crops were very healthy and alot of the villagers praise me every time they see me and Sae, Yae, Itsuki and Mutsuki always comfort and tend me every day.

My father died in a mysterious death after the 5 days of the ceremony, so Ryokan-sama adopted me in the Kurosawa family.

~Later on~

I was in my room drawing Japanese patterns and making a new toy for Chitose. Chitose love the toys so much so I like to make her new ones every month for her. Suddenly I felt a presence in the room. I saw a crimson butterfly flying to me and I knew it was Mayumi...She was calling for me...

"Mizuki...Let's be together again..."She said as I smiled.

"Mayumi! It's you!"I said happily with a smile. I saw a rope prepared for me on my bed then I tied it on the ceiling.

And I climbed on the chair...The n jumped...

~No one's P.O.V. ~

Every one grieved for Mizuki's death, she cried hanging herself in the room that Ryokan gave her.

Sae found her out dead and she almost fainted.

But some were happy for her because she reunites with her sister Mayumi again.

Before Sae found out she was dead, she heard Mayumi's voice saying.

"Together...Forever..."

So next year, it's Itsuki and Mutsuki's turn yet they failed then Sae and Yae had to do it yet they...The lost village was made.

Mio and Mayu came in the picture and The Shizuka twins (Mayumi and Mizuki) guide them to the Abyss, so they can help Sae and Yae perform the ritual.

And all the crimson butterflies went to heaven

~end~


End file.
